The Jungle Book 3
by The One-Winged Author
Summary: Mowgli keeps having weird dreams.What can it mean!
1. The Dreams

Hi, welcome readers to my VERY FIRST FANFIC! I thought I should make this one a jungle book because it's my FAVORITE Disney movie. So anyways on with the show(-:

(PS I do not own jungle book just Desire)

Night had engulfed the Indian jungle. Fireflies were dancing in the moonlight with a yellow glow on their tails. Nocturnal predators snuck swiftly around the trees hunting their prey. The yellow moon shined its misty light on a small village where everyone was sleeping soundly, that is, except for one jungle boy.

"No, noooo" cried Mowgli in his sleep. He was having the dream again, the dream that he had seen over and over for an entire week. He was in a canoe that was sailing down the river. He had suddenly heard screaming and a chomping sound. "Save the children!" said a voice, a man most likely. Mowgli's point of view turned face to face in front of an angry crocodile! He turned and saw a little girl, about the age of four, running into the jungle. Mowgli awoke with a start, panting really loudly.

"Mowgli, you look exhausted, maybe you should go back to bed" said Mowgli's adopted mother. It was breakfast time the next day after Mowgli had the dream. "No, no I'm fine" said Mowgli; even know he didn't feel fine. He had bags over his eyes and could barely keep awake. "I think I'll just spend the day with Shanti" and walked out of the room.

-+-Very short i know,but I'll make it longer. please R&R


	2. Family surprises

Hi again, I will try to make this one longer

(I don't own The Jungle Book or its characters)

"You should get some rest Mowgli" said Shanti, Mowgli's best friend and possible girlfriend.

"I agree too" said Bagheera, Mowgli's mentor. The three friends were taking a walk in the sunny jungle.

"For last time I'm fine!" said Mowgli a little loudly. Looking at there hurt faces he said

"I'm sorry, it's just these stupid dreams are keeping me awake!" He stopped and sat down on a rock.

"I thought you said these dreams weren't bothering you" said Shanti. "Well they are".

"Maybe it has something to do mentally" suggested Bagheera. "What do you mean?" asked

Mowgli. "I mean that maybe something deep down is bothering you" "I don't think there is"

"What are the main factors of the dream?" asked Shanti. "A canoe, a crocodile, and a little girl,

but what I don't know is-" "Wait, cried Bagheera "did you say canoe"? "Yeah" said Mowgli,

a little startled by the outburst. "What do you know Bagheera" asked Shanti. "I know you

two need to follow me." Said Bagheera walking at a fast pace through the jungle with the kids behind him.

After an hour of walking they came to a small pool where on the banks was an old crashed

canoe. "This is where I found you" said Bagheera to Mowgli. Mowgli had never seen this

before. All his life he had thought of just living with his wolf family, but now _this _was where

his life in the jungle had truly begun. He turned to look at Shanti, but she was already

searching through the canoe. She picked up something that made her eyes pop open.

"Mo…Mo…Mowgli" she said in a scattered voice "you have to come see this"! Mowgli

came closer and saw it was a picture. He let out a gasp. It was a picture of a man and a

women, smiling and wearing nice clothes. The mother was holding a bundle of cloth, Mowgli

let out another gasp, in the bundle was a baby…. It was _him_. That wasn't the only surprise.

beside the father was a little four year girl, the one from Mowgli's dreams. The girl had

beautiful bright blue eyes and shiny black hair. "Mowgli, do you know what this means?"

asked Shanti. "No, no I don't." he said still gaping at the picture. "Well, it means…Mowgli, you may have a sister"!

Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuun, cliffhanger, hope it is long enough. Please R&R.


	3. The king and the cobra

So mowgli might have a sister… if u pay attention in the 1st chap u might know her name. Anyway sorry for not updating, I was grounded because of grades…ugh... Don't own jungle book or the cobra, they technically belong to Rudyard Kipling.

Mowgli started to laugh. "No, a sister, that's just impossible"! "But Mowgli, it all fits", said Shanti, "the picture, the dreams, you must have a sister!" "I'll go with Shanti on this" said Bagheera "Anyways it's possible". "Guys, guys, no it isn't, I mean nobody in the jungle has ever told me about another man-cub." explained Mowgli. "What if she WASN'T raised in the jungle" said Shanti "I mean, what if see made it to a village. Hearing this made Mowgli eyes open a little wider. "How about we check the place in the dream where she ran off" suggested Bagheera.

They all went through the opening and after walking a little ways came to a bunch of ruins. "Wait, this is King Louie's place" said Mowgli. "You mean that orangutan that "kidnapped" you?" asked Shanti. "Yeah, Baloo told me that he had came back." said an excited Mowgli. After all, even know the King had ordered he band of monkeys to carry him into the treetops, bring him to the ruins against his will, and forced him to tell how to make the red flower [fire, he still thought the jazzy king was fun.

After walking far into the ruins they came to a throne with a giant, orange, orangutan sitting in it. "Well, Well if isn't little cuz" said Louie. Mowgli stroke up a conversation and Louie told them that he had gone over to the other side of the jungle to hang with fellow orangutans. Meanwhile, Shanti snuck into a gigantic room full of treasure. There were necklaces, earrings, and bracelets completely made out of gold! Shanti was usually a selfless girl, but greediness quickly took over her at the sight of treasure, all of it could be hers and maybe, just maybe she would give some to Mowgli. She was about to grab a giant ruby when a white cobra popped out! "Taking ssssssomthing my dear" hissed the cobra……

By this time the others had realized Shanti was gone. They rushed into the treasure chamber just as the cobra was about to strike. Mowgli threw a medium-sized rock that hit the snake square in the jaw. It slithered away while Bagheera rushed to tend to Shanti. The panther wasn't happy with the girl. "Could have killed yourself, you know you can't make a mistake in the jungle" said Bagheera. Shanti was too embarrassed and scared to talk.

"So Louie, do you know where this girl went?" asked Mowgli. All four of them were sitting on Louie's throne, (Bagheera was also watching Shanti to make sure she didn't have any more "adventures"). "Yes, along time ago she passed through here and went towards that village" he said pointing his finger to a small village. Mowgli and Shanti noticed something familiar about the village. "But" said Shanti, "that's" said Mowgli, "our" said Shanti, "village" they said together…

Better or Worse? Sorry but there will probably be no more updates until at least the end of this week, I have to study for finals…ugh, again…. Please R & R – Super A


	4. The Lagoon Part 1

Hi, Now I'm running out of ideas for this part but bear with me. Don't own jungle book.

"Are you sure your done with your chores?" asked Mowgli's step-mother. "Yeah, I'm just gonna hang around the village today," said Mowgli. It was the day after Mowgli had found out he had a sister, he had just decided to keep it a secret between Shanti, Bagheera, and Baloo. He would have told his brother Ranjan, but he knew his little brother could never keep a secret.

"What are we doing here Mowgli?" asked Ranjan, "I thought we were going to the jungle". "Maybe later, but I think a nice walk will do us good," answered Mowgli. "But Mowgli, I want to see Baloo." "Ranjan," said Mowgli has nicely has he could, "Don't you ever stop to think that we spend to much time in the jungle, I think we should just catch up with the people in the village". "Okay, then why isn't Shanti with us?" "She's sleeping in late, but will see her later".

They spent all morning looking for Mowgli's sister, Shanti had suggested looking for teen villagers since she would be around that age by now. It was nearing night time and there was still no luck. Mowgli was in his room; his mother, father, and Ranjan were all asleep. He was on that verge when Shanti had climbed through the window. "Mowgli, I found a great lead!" she said enthusiastically. Mowgli felt wide awake, "where, where!" he asked. "No place but: The Lagoon!" she responded. Mowgli's grin vanished. "Shanti," said Mowgli, "that's a great lead, but there's just one problem, were not allowed at The Lagoon". "The Lagoon" was a club owned, operated, and populated by the village teens. There was a strict age limit; if you were under 15, good luck getting in. "But Mowgli, there's a big party there tonight and she's sure to be there," implied Shanti. "I don't know," said a nervous Mowgli. "Mowgli, don't you want to find her, don't you want to find evidence you have blood relatives!" she said "We don't even know when the party starts" "In about five minutes," she said with a grin. "Well…"

(AUTHER'S SIDENOTE: Just giving heads up, when I say club, I don't mean where they sell alcohol)

"So how do you suppose we get in?" asked Mowgli. They were outside The Lagoon where two teens were making sure no one under the age limit went inside. Shanti smiled, "leave that to me". She whistled. Bagheera jumped out of the shadows and landed in front of the guards! They both took off screaming. "Good luck and be safe" he whispered. The kids nodded in thanks. "Take this," said Shanti as she handed him a tiki mask, "the last thing we need is for someone to recognize us". They put there masks on and entered the club.

"Okay, let's split up," said Shanti "will have more chance finding her". "Find her, don't get caught, got it," he said turning around. "Mowgli, I forgot to tell you something," she said. "What," he said as Shanti quickly hugged him. "Good luck," she whispered in his ear. Mowgli was stunned, but he smiled back. She returned the smile as she took off in the crowd. He began walking in the opposite direction; it was time to find his sister!

The Adventure continues! Final Exams are over (which I made 3 A's and 1 high B)! And Mowgli and Shanti are hot on the trail! I will write next chapter right after I post this story. Please R&R! Peace out!


	5. The Lagoon Part 2

Still a little not sure where this story is going, but I'll think of something don't own jungle book

Mowgli had to say he was impressed with the club. It was a two-story building completely made out of bamboo. There were mostly stages for dancers and singers. It was a beautiful place; unfortunately it was packed wall-to-wall with the village teens. He had a feeling finding his sister would be difficult. While searching a lot of people questioned him for his size and why he was wearing a mask. He had to give a lot of them the split, raising suspicion. With no luck and no traces of his sibling, he sat on the stage, wonder where Shanti was.

Shanti was having a little luck finding her. She had seen someone with black hair and blue eyes, but when she went in for a closer look the girl's friends led her away. _Well, at least she's possibly at the party _she thought has she followed the group of girls. What she didn't know was that Mowgli was also on the mysterious girl's trail, too. Twenty minutes and still no luck later Mowgli gave up and went to look for Shanti. Shanti appeared running towards Mowgli at full pace. "Mowgli, their coming!" she yelled. The outburst had attracted a few eyes as the two guards from earlier ran towards the two. "Under agers!" one shouted, pointing at them. A small chase began. About ten to fifteen joined the guards while the rest ignored the whole situation. Running up the stairs Mowgli bumped into someone. He was about to apologize when he got a better look. It was her!

The same eyes, the same hair, the same as the picture, it was her. "Excuse me!" she said in a snobbish tone. "You're," began a stunned Mowgli. "Walking," she said, "and you're in my way". Mowgli just stood there. "You know what," she said "never mind, just go". She began to walk away into the crowd until Mowgli stopped her. "Wait!" he yelled "I need to ask you something". "You know what kid!" she said annoyed, "Why don't you just leave, you're not suppose to be here any way". "Please, just tell me your name". "It's Desire, happy, now LEAVE"! Mowgli actually would have stayed, but Shanti ran up the stairs with guards chasing after her. "Hi, hope you don't mind me bringing some friends," she said sarcastically. They were both trapped, it was the end.

Or, at least it was until Bagheera showed up. The panther crashed through the roof just as the guards were about to grab the two. Add Bagheera, a medium sized room, and about forty teens, what do you get, A nice batch of pandemonium. Everyone scrambled toward the exit. Some tripped over chairs and some tripped over each other. The room was empty in about four minutes flat. "Wow Bagheera, you certainly know how to clear a room," said Shanti. There was a moment of silence; then all three of them laughed.

"You actually met her!" exclaimed Shanti. It was the day after the party. Even know it scared the…. you know out of everyone, it was the topic of the day. The story had been twisted so many times that it somehow always ended with a demon attacking a helpless teen. Luckily no adults found out about Mowgli and Shanti being there. "Yes, but," and then Mowgli told her about Desire. "Her names Desire, oh dear," she said. "What, she probably was having a bad day". "No Mowgli, I've heard of Desire from kids, and apparently she's not very nice". Mowgli looked worried. "How mean?" he asked. "I heard she wishes to form a petition stating that all little kids should be sent to another village". "Well, maybe I could warm up to her". "Mowgli look, I would just leave it alone". "No, I'm personally going to convince her I am her brother". He then walked off to find Desire. Shanti sighed, "Poor guy, he's just going to get hurt"…..

Can Mowgli change Desire? You will just have to keep reading. PLEASE R&R! Super A


	6. Fire!

Happy New Year! Sorry for not updating, I had family over. Blah, blah, blah, and on with the story! Oh, side note, if you want to picture what Desire looks like then imagine Ashley Tisdale's character from High School Musical with black hair and blue eyes.( : (Don't own Jungle Book)

Since meeting her at the club, Mowgli had been searching the village for her. Despite the constant warnings from Shanti that he was just going to be disappointed, Mowgli was determined to make Desire his friend. But today he was lucky to run into her. "Why do keep appearing in my life!" she said as Mowgli led her away from the busy crowd. "Because I know something important about your family," said Mowgli. "Okay, first off," explained Desire, "I have no family; I live by myself, and second off, go away". "Then let me just tell you what I have to say," Said Mowgli, "I'm your brother".Desire stood there stunned hearing this. "Oh brother, how surprised I am to meet you!" she said sarcastically, "as if". "Wait, I have proof!" he yelled as she walked away. "Better luck next time jungle boy!" she yelled back.

Shanti was less than pleased hearing her friend made fun of. "How dare her, she thinks she's queen of the jungle or something!" she yelled as Mowgli told her about it in his room. "If I just show her the picture, then she will have to believe me," Mowgli said, trying to calm Shanti down. "She better believe!" she said fiercely, "Or I'll make her!" Mowgli couldn't help but smile. Since Bagheera had been teaching her how to survive in the jungle, Shanti had left her shyness side and had developed a braver side. They stayed silent for a few minutes until Shanti had yet another idea. "Don't you remember that mandatory meeting tonight?" she asked Mowgli. "How could I forget?" he replied. His father, (the village leader), held a meeting once a month discussing how the village could be improved and stuff. Since everyone had to come Mowgli was sure she would be there. "Well," continued Shanti, "Maybe you could show her the picture there". "But Shanti, that's-," he stopped, "not a bad idea". "So tonight?" she asked. "Tonight," he said smiling

Later that night, Mowgli and Shanti both sat on their log waiting for the meeting to start. "You see her yet?" asked Mowgli. "No," she replied, "but she'll show up". The meeting started. "Thanks for being here everyone" said Mowgli's father on a wooden stage, "I would like to start off the meeting by…" "Should I try now?" asked Mowgli. "Yeah," whispered Shanti, "you got the picture"? Mowgli nodded. "Good luck then," she said as Mowgli snuck next to Desire who was sitting alone. "What are you doing here?" she asked irritated. "To show you proof that you're my sister," he replied. He pulled out the picture before she could object. "Come on," she said in a your-wasting-my-time voice, "that can be anybody". Mowgli didn't have time to respond. A small bit of fire from a standing torch had fallen, somehow starting a chain reaction. In minutes the whole village was in flames. Everyone was shouting and running toward the only place that wasn't on fire: the jungle.

Mowgli found Desire coughing under the dense smoke under a tower that was falling towards her! Mowgli rushed and knocked her out of the way. He helped her to her feet and automatically pulled her into the dark jungle, away from the burning village. "Mowgli, Mowgli!" shouted Shanti as she passed through under brushes of bushes and trees. She was worried about him and hoped he was alright. She wanted to make sure he was alive because she lov-. She heard a twig snap, she quickly looked up. She felt something hard smack her in the head. The last thing she saw was brown, rope like things wrapping her up…..

Cliffhanger! Please RR because if you don't it will make me sad ):


	7. Kaazentration!

I'm baaaaaaack, I unfortunately have noticed that no one as reviewed my story that much. I please ask for reviews. If I don't, then I might have to quit this story due to lack of motivation. I probably won't quit but please review. Another thing, the next part will be hard so don't shoot if you don't like.

Mowgli woke up wondering what happened last night. While searching his memory he remembered Desire and looked up. She was still unconscious after last night. Mowgli stood up to check their surroundings. They were in a part of the jungle that Mowgli didn't know. _Great,_ thought Mowgli, _I happen to get us lost, this should be fun_. He was worried about three things: are there any predators in this part of the jungle? How mad was Desire going to be when she wakes up? And where were the other villagers, including Shanti?

But Shanti didn't have time to think about those things when she woke up. She found herself lying on a hammock made with rope… or what she thought was rope. Unfortunately for her the hammock was hanging on a high tree about 40 feet from the ground. This had surprised her and she did the one thing you shouldn't do hanging that high: fall out! About 20 feet down she managed to cling on to another fake rope, only to lose grip and fall off again! She finally caught on to yet _another_ rope, or it had caught her, for it had wrapped around her waist and started pulling her up the tree.

Meanwhile, Desire started to wake up. When she saw Mowgli she simply got up and slapped him in the face. "I'm going to kill you," said Desire with a look as evil as her words, "Where are we"! She then looked up and noticed all the trees and realized she wasn't in the village. Mowgli, still shocked to be slapped in the face hardly, responded, "In the jungle, the precise location, I don't know". "Then tell me what happed last night!" she demanded. "To sum it all up for you: there was a village meeting, a fire, I saved your life, I ran you into the jungle, and now we are lost," he said, he then sarcastically added, "any questions"? "Billions, but you better get me back to the village!" she demanded. "Fine, fine," he said, "if I can _find_ the way back". "Then lead the way," she said, pointing in a random direction.

Shanti was scared to think who or what was pulling her up the tree. But she didn't have to wait long because as soon as she reached the topmost branch she found great, big, yellow eyes staring at her. "Well, well, what have we here," said a creepy, chilly voice, "a very sssssssucculent village girl. It was Kaa, a snake with hypnotic powers. He had spotted the lost girl while lying in his tree. Thinking she could soothe his growling stomach he had pulled her up for a little "sssssnack". "You!" exclaimed a more fearful than brave Shanti, "leave me alone". Kaa had noticed she said this in a shaky tone. "You don't have to be afraid of me," persuaded Kaa, offering a friendly smile, "We can be friendsssss". The unbelieving Shanti just put her head down. "Trusting you is about as safe as jumping head first down this tree", said Shanti with a spark of confidence. There was no rebuttal from Kaa. Shanti stood up to look around for him, unintentionally exposing herself to Kaa's eyes. "Now do you trusssst me?" laughed Kaa as he watched Shanti's brown eyes burst with hypnotic colors.

A little short, I know but at least the story continues. I have updated my author page with summaries of all the fics I have written. Please R&R. Peace! Super A


	8. The Bet

Don't worry, I'm not dead

Don't worry, I'm not dead! On with the story!

"Okay, I swear that has been the fifth mud hole I've stepped in!" complained Desire, "I

don't know anyone who would want to live in this green nightmare". Mowgli gave a

slight cough. "Besides you," said Desire in an annoyed tone. "At least I could actually live

in the jungle without complaining like you," said an equally annoyed Mowgli. "Says you"

, replied Desire in a horrible attempt to keep her pride, "I could live in the jungle, I-I just

don't want to"! That line from Desire's mouth triggered an idea from Mowgli. "Care to put

a wager on that," said Mowgli with a nasty looking smile. "Why not", said Desire, who

always was looking for a challenge, "what's the bet". "If I win, you have to at least

listen to me about you being my sister". "Okay, and if I win you have to take me back to

the village and never speak to me again". "Deal"! And they shook hands.

Kaa was bored. He had already lost track of what he made Shanti do in her hypnotic

state. He had made her do back flips, front flips, cart wheels, and other various

gymnastic moves that she probably couldn't do on her own. Kaa sighed and said "can

you think of any other moves you can do"? He then laughed at her inability to answer do

to her being hypnotized. He looked at the setting sun. "I guessssss it'ssssss time for my

ssssweet ssssssupper", he said with a smile, as he commanded Shanti to stand still so

he could devour her head first. Just then, Baloo walked by the tree searching for his

meal. "Those look delish", he said to himself while looking at a huge bunch of grapes.

Kaa, who was listening with mild interest, horribly discovered that the grapes were right

next to him! "Drat", he said as he retreated to an upward branch. As he made it to the

succulent looking grapes, Baloo noticed Shanti standing there in a daze. "Shanti!" he

said as he shook her out of the trance, "what are you doing here". "B-Baloo," she said in

utter confusion as she snapped out of her hypnotism, "I-I don't really remember". "I

should get you home". Before he could escort her out of the tree, however, someone

tapped him on the shoulder. "I don't think sssshe will be going home" said Kaa with

circles in his eyes. Baloo imitated the circles and was soon in his own trance. Shanti still

had a vague memory of what happened, but she knew she had get away from Kaa, and

fast. "Not thissss time" said an angry Kaa, as he pursued his fleeing meal.

How was that? Kaa can be so cruel. Please RR


	9. People saved, People changed

We are close to the end of the story

We are close to the end of the story!

Shanti was tired. She was running at full speed away from Kaa, who was in hot pursuit.

She suddenly found herself in the middle of a clearing which happened to be at the

bottom of a steep cliff with a huge rock stuck half-way down of it. Unfortunately, the

clearing was also a dead end. Kaa appeared behind her with hunger in his eyes. Shanti

backed away toward the cliff until she hit the rocky wall. "Try running now," said Kaa

with glee. He then opened his mouth and lunged at the terrified girl. Shanti was able to

leap out of the way, causing Kaa to slam head first into the wall, knocking him out. The

force of Kaa's crash caused the overbearing rock to give way, causing it to tumble

downward towards the unconscious snake! Shanti, acting on instinct, pulled Kaa out of

the way seconds before the rock meet the ground. Shanti couldn't believe she just

saved a predator that was about to eat her from being flatten. Kaa regained conscious

and looked from the rock to Shanti, putting two and two together. "You sssssaved me",

he said in utter disbelief. Shanti only crawled backwards away from the snake, fearing

that he would continue his hunt. "No, no, no", said Kaa in a soothing voice, "I'm not

going to eat you, I should be thanking you"! "Well, your w-welcome?" stuttered Shanti,

who was confused about how seconds earlier; Kaa was going to swallow her whole,

now the snake was giving his gratitude. "Well, I better go", said Shanti, getting up to

leave. Kaa then came up with an idea. "Wait!" he shouted, "Can I come with you"?

"What?!" cried Shanti. "I noticed you're traveling alone, and in return for saving me I

want to make sure your safe". Shanti didn't know what to think, _she did_ save Kaa and

_she could_ use protection while trying to find her way to Mowgli. "Alright," she said with

a smile. Kaa coiled around her shoulders in an affectionate way as they walked on.

"Okay, the course is simple," explained Mowgli, "we have to climb up the tree and swing

on the vine to the other tree". "Sounds simple enough," said Desire, "see you at the

finish line". They both took there places at the base of the tree. "On your mark…get

set…GO"! Mowgli climbed hastily up the tree and was at the top in seconds. Desire,

however, climbed half-way before slipping and falling to the very bottom. "Come on,"

said Mowgli as he waited for Desire to get up the tree, "You can do better than that"!

Desire, angry at Mowgli's jeers, managed to get up the tree. They both then jumped on

their vines at the same time. Unfortunately, Desire's vine snapped, sending her

tumbling into the fast-moving river. Mowgli had made it to the other tree when he

heard Desire screaming at the top of her lungs. Mowgli then jumped down from the

tree and begin to chase after his sister as the river swept her away.

Mowgli was able to rush to the side of Desire. "Help me!" she cried. Mowgli and Desire

looked with horror in their eyes as they discovered that the river lead to a waterfall.

Mowgli ran ahead to the edge of the waterfall so that he could grab her. The river

seemed to go faster and faster as Desire got closer to the drop. Luckily, Mowgli

managed to grab Desire's arm right when her body went over the fall. After many cries

of pain, Mowgli was able to bring Desire over the edge. "I can't swim," said Desire as

she was shaking in fear. "Honestly, I don't think anyone could out swim that," said

Mowgli. "Thank you," said Desire unexpectedly. "Your welcome," said Mowgli with a

smile. "It looks like you won the race". They both laughed. Desire then let out a yawn.

"We should get some rest," suggested Mowgli, "we might make it to the village

tomorrow". "I hope we do". They both fell into a much needed sleep.

My longest chapter! PLEASE RR!


	10. The Final Chapter

WE'VE MADE IT TO THE FINAL CHAPTER

WE'VE MADE IT TO THE FINAL CHAPTER!! ENJOY!!

Mowgli and Desire slept peacefully through the night. Shanti, however, wasn't holding

up well. She could hardly walk due to exhaustion. After seeing her in this state, Kaa,

who was kept amused by Shanti after he would continuously have to pull her out of the

path of several oncoming trees, decided it was time to rest for the night. Shanti's eyes

imminently popped open. She was dreading this time would come. I mean, she was

starting to like Kaa, but she wasn't sure she could trust him while she was sleeping.

Kaa found a sizable tree for them. He slithered up the tree first, waiting for Shanti to

come on up. Shanti tried her best to clumsily climb up the tree, but fell off when she

was near the top. Kaa was able to grab her by the arm, and reel her back up the tree.

"Looksssss like you're better on the ground", he said after seeing Shanti's face glow

bright red after that embarrassing situation. Shanti now had trouble getting to sleep.

The tree was uncomfortable and she was afraid she might fall from the slim branch,

Kaa, noticing the girl's discomfort, made his coils into a hammock and told her to get on

it. "That's okay", she replied. "But I inssssist", he said, feeling rather insulted that

Shanti still didn't trust him. Shanti, not wanting to argue with Kaa, climbed onto the

make-shift hammock. She had to admit, though, that his coils felt rather nice compared

to the hard, rough branch. Kaa then coiled around her body to make a blanket, or

that's what he explained it was when he saw the temporary fear in her eyes. Shanti,

after fighting to keep awake, feel into an uneasy sleep. Kaa, after making sure she was

secure in his coils, soon feel asleep himself.

Mowgli awoke the next morning to find Desire sitting on a log staring at the picture from

the canoe. He came and sat next to her. "Hey", she said, in an attempt to strike up a

friendly conversation. "I see you found the picture", he said. "Well, you _did_ win the

race", she replied, "and…well…I believe you". "I knew you would eventually come

through", he said. "We should get moving to the village", she insisted. Mowgli nodded

in agreement. After eating a quick breakfast comprised of mangoes, the two set off.

At nearly the exact same time, Kaa and Shanti woke up. Shanti was kind of surprised

she was still alive. Kaa, as if reading her mind, said "Do you sssstill trussssst me"?

"Well, I'm not inside of your stomach, so I guess I trust you". Kaa chuckled. Shanti

relaxed on Kaa's coils for a little bit. "Breakfasssssst?" he asked, knowing the girl had

not eating in a long time. "Please", she replied. Kaa grabbed a nearby apple and

entertained Shanti by rolling it along his coils. Shanti eat it up quickly. "We need to get

you back to the village", suggested Kaa. "Then lets go", she said. And they set off.

After spending nearly all day walking, Mowgli and Desire encountered a _very_ familiar

temple. "I'm pretty sure I've been here before", said Mowgli. "Well, it's the only way to

the village", said Desire. Deciding they had no more options, the two reluctantly went

inside. About half-way into the temple, Mowgli was shocked to see who was walking

ahead of them. "Shanti"! "Mowgli"! The two ran up and hugged each other, before

abruptly moving away, embarrassed. "Uh…Shanti?" questioned Mowgli, "why is _he_ with

you"? "It's a long story", replied Shanti, "but don't worry, he's with me". Mowgli, who

wanted to get out of the spooky temple, decided not to argue. As the group trekked

through the temple, Mowgli felt his feet go through a trig wire. Suddenly, pointed

spears came down from above, separating Shanti and Mowgli from Kaa and Desire.

"Uh-oh", said Mowgli, "what do we do now"? "How about you two keep going forward,

while we find another way around", suggested Kaa. The two younger kids nodded in

agreement and set off.

Mowgli and Shanti soon approached a small island made of rock surrounded by molten

lava. That's when it all started to come back to Mowgli. "Wait a sec, this is where- you

wretched little cubs trapped me", said a highly familiar voice. Shere Khan, the evil tiger

who had a bone to pick with Mowgli and Shanti, stepped out of the shadows. Without

warning, Shere Khan pounced toward them. Mowgli quickly got in front of Shanti to

protect her, unfortunately putting him in the line of fire. Shere Khan managed to scar

Mowgli down his back. The only thing Mowgli was able to do was gasp. Shanti was able

to catch Mowgli as he fell forward. She was scared to death; her best friend couldn't

die now. Just as Shere Khan was about to go for Shanti now, a blackish blur stopped

him. It was Bagheera! Shere Khan took a few hits, but he knocked aside Bagheera and

headed for Shanti! Suddenly, a coil looped around her and an unconscious Mowgli and

dragged them up to higher ground. "Kaa!" she shouted in relief. "I told you I would

return the favor", he said. Meanwhile, Bagheera was roughing up Shere Khan. The

tiger had decided he had had enough. He made his escape after Bagheera knocked him

to the other side of the island. Bagheera then jumped up to join the group. "Mowgli

doesn't look so good", he said as he inspected the injured man-cub. Desire took off her

jacket and wrapped it around Mowgli to help stop the bleeding. The others helped get

Mowgli on Bagheera's back. When that was accomplished, they started to head home.

Night had fallen when they managed to get there, but they were all smiles as they

looked at the rebuilt village…

**EPILOGUE**

The first thing Desire and Shanti did when they walked into the village was take Mowgli

to the hospital. The doctor said he would be okay, but the scars would probably stay

on Mowgli forever. She also recommended he get lots of rest. When Mowgli arrived

home, he explained to his parents about Desire being his sister. They luckily believed

him and adopted Desire. 2 weeks later, Mowgli and Shanti went out to the jungle as

always. Desire, however, had had enough adventures and decided she would stay in

the village. Mowgli and Shanti meet up with Bagheera and Kaa. They couldn't wait to

spend another glorious day with their jungle friends…

PLEASE READ:

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS STUCK WITH ME AS THIS PROGRESSED! A COUPLE OF NOTES: THERE IS A NEW POLL ON MY PAGE ABOUT THE FUTURE OF MY JUNGLE BOOK STORYS, PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!! SECOND THING: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW THE STORY. AND AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
